This invention pertains to backlights for displays which have a transmission-type light modulator illuminated by a backlight. Examples of such displays include some liquid crystal displays (LCDs) as well as high dynamic range displays of the type disclosed in international patent publication WO 02/069030 published 6 Sep. 2002 and in international patent publication WO 03/077013 published 18 Sep. 2003, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
High dynamic range displays like those disclosed in the above publications incorporate a light source layer (which may be called a “backlight”) and a display layer that includes a light modulator. The backlight is controlled to produce a light pattern that represents a comparatively low-resolution version of an image to be displayed. The low-resolution image is modulated by the display layer to provide a comparatively high resolution image for perception by an observer.
The backlight typically comprises an array of point type actively modulated light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). The display layer, which is positioned and aligned in front of the backlight, may be a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or the like. Maintenance of a relatively small separation distance between the two layers allows light emitted by adjacent light sources of the backlight to merge smoothly into one another such that each pixel of the high resolution image is illuminated. Suitable image compensation techniques may be applied to remove undesirable image blurring artifacts.
In many planar illumination applications (e.g. not only in planar displays as mentioned above, but also in some general illumination situations) it is desirable to uniformly illuminate (i.e. backlight) a plane. Multiple LEDs arranged in an array can be used in such applications since they provide a robust, low-power alternative to incandescent light sources. However, LEDs provide only point source illumination, not uniform planar illumination. It is consequently necessary to somehow distribute the light emitted by LEDs of a LED array so as to uniformly illuminate the plane.
In display applications it is also desirable to avoid parallax (apparent changes in the direction of an object, due to changes in the observer's position which correspond to different lines of sight to the object) between each LED and the illuminated display area directly in front of the LED. Otherwise, an observer will perceive changes in that area if the area is viewed from different angles, which is undesirable.
The parallax problem has prevented attainment of uniform planar illumination in situations where each point type light source interacts in some manner with the display area directly in front of the light source, as is the case for LED/LCD type high dynamic range displays in which each LED corresponds to a specific pixel or cluster of pixels on the LCD display. In such displays each LED should primarily illuminate the LCD pixels directly in front of the LED. This illumination characteristic should remain substantially invariant as the observer's viewing angle changes.
It is also desirable that the light emitted by the backlight be partially collimated within a preferred angular viewing range, namely within about 25° of the display's normal direction in order to maximize the display's luminance when it is viewed from the normal direction. It is additionally desirable that the optical structure as a whole (i.e. anything between the light source layer and the display layer) be reasonably reflective, in order to maximize the efficiency of the reflective polarizers incorporated in state-of-the-art LCD displays and thereby minimize light loss due to polarization.